


Paisible comme le Dimanche matin

by timotheemonamour



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Lily Rose Depp, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Somewhere in a flat in Paris, They chose love, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timotheemonamour/pseuds/timotheemonamour
Summary: Somewhere in a flat in the heart of Paris, live three hearts in home.This is how they spend their Sunday mornings, wishing the rest of their lives would be as easy as this day.





	Paisible comme le Dimanche matin

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my loves!   
It's currently 3:46 AM where I am and my brain cells have left the chat, but I wanted to post this so bad for the two - three of who who have been waiting to read this, so here it be!   
If you see any mistakes or anything that doesn't make sense, just ignore them or point them out for me to correct tomorrow.  
Leave me a comment down below telling me what you guys think, kudos are always welcome (yes I am writing this in autopilot)  
Bisous x

Harry had never liked Sundays. Ever since he was small, Sunday’s always left an unexplainable bittersweet taste in his mouth, almost like a feeling of melancholy which he could never precisely put into words. But a little while after he moved in Paris in a beautiful Haussman flat with his two lovers, that feeling changed into something else, and Harry now anticipated for Sunday’s like a kid impatiently waited for Christmas holidays.

The British man had come to love Sunday’s in Paris, especially mornings. He had picked up a habit of waking up early in the morning, when the city of lights was still half asleep when everything seemed to be easier and move slower and e, since the Parisians along with the tourists were recovering from Saturday’s nights, partying. Harry loved this side of the city, the quiet while he ran by the Seine before moving deeper into the heart of the city, passing by small coffee shops and boulangeries, the sweet aroma of coffee and freshly baked bread, as well as other French delicacies, enveloped his senses.

What he loved the most was returning home.

Home, a word which had a whole different definition now than when he had first heard it. Home, had become a safe place where Harry could be himself without any shame and fear. Home, was where true love laid even when the rest of the world didn’t understand. Home, was when the arms of his lovers were wrapped around him, and tender kisses and affectionate touches were exchanged. Home, was long nights spent making love and slow lazy morning fucking while the sun slowly came up and the city woke up.

Home, was Lily and Timmy.

He loved returning his two beautiful lovers, finding them curled in their bed still sleeping, a beautiful mess of blonde and dark brown hair spread above their heads on the pillow they shared, with their long lashes beautifully fanned on top of their cheeks and their pouty lips, along with the winter sun coming in through the window warming up their skin, giving them a soft glow making them look even more angelic they already were.

Harry always woke them up when he returned, with slow and sweet kisses full of love, first to the one and then the other, his heart skipping multiple beats as his lovers blinked sleepily up at him with beautiful brown and green eyes which held nothing but adoration for him.

So when he stepped in their flat, he was more than surprised to hear soft music playing from somewhere inside the house.

After removing his trainers by the door, he moved to the kitchen to put away the still warm croissants and pastries he had bought from the small boulangerie Timothée liked and got a glass of water for himself.

Harry then quietly padded across the wooden floor which gentle creaked under his feet, towards the hallway, following the sound of the melodic music that was playing. He removed his black sweater and let it land with a small thud on the ground before leaning on the doorframe of the bathroom where his two lovers were and with a small smile, watching the scene that unfolded before his eyes.

Timothée was in the bathtub, laying on his side, half of his upper body was out of the water as his arms rested on the edge of the tub, his chin on top of them and a cigarette hanging from his sweet plush lips.

His eyes were still foggy from the sleep, but there was hunger shimmering in them, as he took in the sight of Lily slowly dancing, with her hands in her soft blonde hair, moving her beautiful nude body, apart from the silk sleep shorts to the beat of Lana Del Rey’s, Freak which played from Harry’s recond player a few feet away from them.

In Harry’s eyes, Timothée looked like a modern-day merman prince who had sneaked in Harry’s flat to soak in his bathtub and smoke his cigarettes, along with his nymph friend who loved to sway to slow, sensual songs. Harry felt blessed he got to experience this beautiful moment and be in the presence of such gorgeous and majestic creatures, but at the same time he felt like stepping out of the room with his head hanging low in shame for interrupting a sacred and intimate moment between Timothée, Lily-Rose and the universe, which seemed to be fawning over them like fairies and elves did over princesses in fairy tales.

Then suddenly Timmy’s eyes were on him, slowly running down Harry’s naked chest and going lower, his lips quirking up in a wicked little smile behind his cigarette when he noticed the very promising bulge in his running shorts.

Images from last night flashed before Timmy’s eyes, when his lips which currently were wrapped around the thing cancer stick, were wrapped around Harry’s cock, which was hidden inside his shorts.

Harry pushed his back away from the doorframe and walked inside the bathroom, pressing his hard body on Lily’s soft one, A large hand loosely wrapped around her throat while the other rested on her hip.

“Bonjour, mon amour,” Lily whispered, her accent heavy, dripping with lust for the two men of her life.

“Mm, bonjour ma Cherie,” Came Harry’s reply, his lips close to her ear and his chest vibrating against her back as they swayed to the beat together, their bodies pressing closer and closer against each other, in a teasingly showing to each other what they had to offer.

Harry moved his hand from around her throat, his free of rings fingers slowly training downwards towards her beautiful breasts, while his other hand travelled upwards to meet in the middle. Her breasts felt so soft in his large palms, and he couldn’t help but slowly knead them, causing her to beautifully moan and lean her head on his shoulder, before teasing her already hardened nipples with his short fingernails.

Their eyes were on Timothée who was patiently and hungrily waiting for his turn. His own eyes never leaving them, continuously watching Harry’s hands as he took long drags from his cigarette and exhaling the smoke from his parted lips.

He kept watching as Harry’s lips touched the skin of her neck, kissing it sweetly at first before biting down on it, his wicked tongue coming out to sooth the mark he laid on her soft, smooth skin.

Then Harry whispered something in Lily’s ear, which was inaudible to him, and the girl parted her lips.

Harry brought two of his fingers up to her lips, her mouth closing around them, sucking them at a leisure pace, unhurriedly almost like all of their movements were, coating with them with wetness, and Timmy felt his cock pathetically twitch between his legs from the way Lily’s eyes darkened as she met his gaze when she gave a particularly hard suck on the British man’s fingers.

When Harry seemed to be satisfied with how wet his fingers were, he removed them from her lips and turned her around, replacing his fingers with his mouth, kissing her deeply while his other hand moved between them and harshly tugged down Lily’s legs the shorts she wore, leaving her completely bare before the two of them.

Timmy heard Harry let out a low and deep appreciative hum which immediately made his back arch and his toes curls, the same way he had done a couple of days ago when Harry was so deep inside him that he could feel him in his stomach.

Harry then pulled back from the kiss, his tongue coming out to teasingly flick Lily’s lips before he guided her around once more, making her face Timmy. And then Harry’s beautiful fingers were between her slightly spread legs, teasing her clit, circling it and pressing down on it with the pad of his finger just the way he knew she liked it, causing her to gasp and close her eyes, leaning back on Harry’s strong body as he pleasured her.

Timmy withdrew the cigarette from between his lips and left them parted, allowing him to breath easier as he panted, the fingers of his other hand tightly gripping the edge of the bathtub, till his knuckles turned white, to keep himself from reaching between his legs and touching his aching cock, wanting to be good for his lovers.

His eyes fell shut, and his head tilted to the side when Lily moaned his name out breathily the second Harry pushed his fingers inside her, her hands gripping Harry’s biceps to keep herself upright.

“Eyes on us, Timothée,” Harry said, his voice had dropped several octaves.

Timmy complied, opening his eyes and watching as Harry’s fingers moved in and out of their lover, before looking up at the older boy, silently begging for attention as well.

“Would you like a taste, love?” Harry questioned, looking at him.

Timmy nodded before answering.

“Oui, yes, please.” His voice sounded already wrecked, half because of the cigarette and because of the arousal coursing through his veins.

Harry nodded and removed his fingers from inside the smaller girl and walked towards the bathtub where the boy was sitting up, on his knees.

Harry kneeled in front of him and tangled his other hand in Timmy’s curls tugging his head closer to him

“Open up, baby,” He said, and Timmy parted his lips, allowing Harry to insert his fingers in mouth.

When Harry complied, he allowed Timmy to shut his eyes and petted his hair as the cherubic boy savoured the sweet taste of their lover.

Harry removed his fingers too quickly for Timmy’s liking making him whimper, but he was quickly shut up with a harsh, biting kiss which had Timmy seeing stars and almost coming undone.

Harry moved his tongue on Timmy’s searching for Lily’s sweet taste alongside Timmy’s intoxicating one and moaned out when he found it, his mind spinning faster than he could possibly process.

He pulled back breathing heavily through his nose and took a good look at Timmy who was panting from his parted spit slicked lips, his curls a mess on his head from Harry’s fingers running through them, and his green eyes shining, blown wide with lust.

“More?” He asked, tucking a few of Timmy’s curls behind his ear.

Timmy nodded, his mind had already left his body, leaving him unable to answer Harry’s simple question.

“Come here, my love,” Harry said, turning to Lily, who was flipping the vinyl on the turntable.

As Art Deco started playing, Lily moved towards the two men of her life and was immediately enveloped in Harry’s big arms, who had risen to his feet in the meanwhile.

She leaned up on her tippy toes and attached her lips on the underside of his jaw, kissing him while her fingers wrapped around his hard cock over his shorts and gave him a gentle squeeze, causing him to moan and grip her waist tighter in his large hands.

“Tu es si dur,” She whispered on his lips, with a giggle.

“Je t'ai vu danser et ça m'a excité,” Harry almost growled on her lips and pressed his hips on her thigh, his eyes falling shut at the delicious friction against his aching cock.

Lily smiled and gently bit down on his lower lip before tugging at it.

“I want Timothée’s mouth on me, so you’ll have to wait for a little bit,” She whispered and pulled away from him, stepping in the bathtub and sat on the edge.

“I want to watch,” Harry mumbled and kneeled down behind her and placed his hands on her hips, holding her steady as Timmy made himself comfortable between her spread legs.

“Can you keep her spread for me?” Timmy looked up at her and Harry as he kissed along her inner thigh, his lips very close to where Lily wanted him.

Harry nodded and sneaked one of his hands between her legs and spread her folds with his fingers, just like they had practised so many times, he and Timmy switching places each time.

Timmy then leaned in closer, he had just gotten a taste before but right then and then, he didn’t just taste, he devoured her. Lapping his tongue at her clit, getting it good before wrapping his lips around it giving it a hard suck, making her moan and slump against Harry’s steady body, the fingers of one of her hands in Timmy’s hair, trying to push his head closer to her, and the other gripped Harry’s bicep.

Timothée raised his eyes up to her as he teased her opening, finding her with her eyes closed and her full lips parted open, moans and breathy curses in French and English escaping from them.

With a growl he dove right in, his wicked tongue pressing against her sensitive spot, making her cry out and sink her nails in Harry’s skin.

Timmy didn’t stop, he had no intentions to stop, his goal was to make her feel good, make her cum in his mouth and then press his lips on Harry’s to show him what a good job he had done.

He hummed against her in satisfaction when he felt her legs starting practically shake from the sensations going through her and wrapped his hands around her thighs.

As Lily’s body started to shake, nearing her orgasm, Harry pressed his lips on her neck and caressed her side, whispering praises in her ear.

“You’re doing so good, mon amour. Come for us,”

Lily could feel it, rising higher and higher, building up, and then Timmy pressed his tongue on her spot, throwing her over the edge and making her cry out in ecstasy as she came.

The boys held her through the aftershocks, both of them caressing her, kissing her and whispering sweet words to hers making her feel like she was a goddess and they were her worshipers, and in way, they were.

When she started coming down from her high she felt Harry lifting her up, before carefully lowering her in the bathtub and then she heard water running and felt the tub filling up with warm water and the scent of Moringa enveloped her senses.

-

When she opened her eyes a little while later, she found Harry and Timmy curled together across from her, whispering to each other as they shared a cigarette and exchanged tender kisses.

She smiled at them when they noticed her and Timmy lifted his back from Harry’s chest and kissed her extended hand before passing her the cigarette and laying back down on Harry’s chest intertwining his legs with hers, not wanting to make her feel left out from their embrace.

Looking at the sweet exchange between his two lovers, Harry wished every day would be as easy as Sunday mornings.

And perhaps, if had them in his life up till the moment he died, every day could be as easy as this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr @timotheemonamour


End file.
